


A Break

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [49]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

There was no doubt a break was needed. Even though he was itching to get stuck into the next assignment, the mind and body sometimes flagged. Agents spent most of their time in a state of high tension that, even when off duty, they never truly relaxed. Sinking into his comfortable easy chair, with a glass of tea in one hand, and a book in the other, Illya decided that he was going to thoroughly enjoy his two week leave. He would return to work both physically and mentally refreshed, ready to take on whatever the evildoers had in store.


End file.
